Les raisons du passé
by Shadows of Life
Summary: Comme chaque été Harry était malheureux chez les Dursley et espérait être ailleurs. Son voeu se réailisera peut-être mais à quel prix? Mais, surtout, quel gaffes fera-t-il.
1. Chapitre 1: Rage

Allô tlm!!! C'est première fic, sous ce nom en tout cas et...c'est ça! Soyez indulgents c'est la première fois que j'écris en très très longtemps et je dois me réhabituer. Évidemment, le premier chapitre est gratuit (façon de parler) et les autres viendront lorsque j'aurai des rewiews ou quand ça va me tenter d'en écrire un. Évidemment, c'est une fic sur Harry Potter, mais j'écris aussi sur Final Fantasy 8! Alors avis aux interessés! À la fin de chaque chapitre, il va y avoir une question juste pour vous faire réfléchir sur ce qui va se passer ou sur un point bizarre ou sur un événement. Vous pouvez m'envoyer votre réponse à la question avec vos commentaires ou la gardre pour vous. Mais ça serait plus amusant pour moi de savoir ce que vous pensez!!! Bonne Lecture!!!

Shadows of life 

Disclaimer : Hé non!!! Harry n'est pas à moi...d'ailleur je sors d'une dépression à cause de ça...

Les raisons du passé

Chapitre 1 : Rage 

Harry passait un autre été long et ennuyant chez les Dursley. Bien qu'il sache maintenant pourquoi il devait rester enfermé pendant plusieurs longues semaines dans cette maison, ça ne changeait rien au fait que Harry avait hâte d'en sortir et qu'il aurait bien aimé être au Terrier ou même à l'Ordr...non! Pas là-bas finalement. C'était encore trop tôt. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être dans cette maison. Tout lui rappellerait trop Sirius et il serait encore plus déprimé qu'il ne l'est ce qui n'est pas réellement souhaitable à moins que l'on ait des intentions suicidaires. Ron et Hermione ne lui avait pas encore écrit. Il devait être encore au QG de l'Ordre en train de jouer les concierges. Il aurait tellement voulu aller les rejoindre, mais en même temps, il avait peur de leur réaction face à lui et de sa réaction à lui-même. Il avait une franche tendance à perdre patience et ses deux amis avait une tendance à le prendre en pitié et de faire tout pour ne pas le brusquer...mais il s'en apercevait et c'était encore pire. Bref, c'était le premier jour qu'il passait à Privet Drive et il avait déjà hâte de retourner à Hogwarts où il sera enfin pris pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit.

- Viens manger! cria Pétunia.

Harry descendit les escalier jusqu'à la cuisine et...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?!! aboya Vernon.

- Je viens...

Harry s'interrompit car la masse imposante de son cousin le bouscula pour venir engloutir son assiette.

-...manger, comme on me l'a dit.

- Je parlait à Dudley, dit Pétunia avec...hargne?

Harry se retourna et remonta à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ça durait depuis tellement d'années cette animosité entre les Dursley et lui. Mais ça avait empiré durant l'année scolaire. Leur hargne a décuplé et atteint et même dépasse probablement celle de Snape. Un horrible gargouilli se fit entendre, ce qui rappella qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé. Mais, malgré sa faim, il ne put se lever et s'endormit.

Il faisait très noir dans sa chambre et lorsqu'il se réveilla, il s'aperçu qu'il avait terriblement faim. Peut-être qu'il pourrait...non. S'il se faisait attrapper il risquerait gros. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne le faisait pas, il mourrait probablement de faim. Lentement, Harry se leva et alla à sa porte. Il tourna la poignée et sortit ouvrit la porte...

Crrrrrrac!!!

Harry figea immédiatement et tendit l'oreille. Pourvu que le grincement de la porte n'ait éveillé son oncle et sa tante. Lorsqu'il entendit les ronflements sonore venant de la chambre au bout du couloir, il se glissa à travers l'ouverture et descendit les escaliers tout en faisant attention à la dernière marche. Il se détendit et se dirigea vers la cuisine, plus précisément vers le garde-manger. Comme Dudley n'était plus au régime, il y avait plein de boites de biscuits de toutes sortes. Harry mit la main sur des biscuits enrobés de chocolat et remonta les escaliers.

Crrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Dans sa presse de regagner sa chambre avec ses biscuit, il oublia complètement de passer la dernière marche. Il perdit alors toute notion de discrétion et monta les escalier deux à deux et tomba presque dans les escalier lorsqu'il fonça dans son oncle.

- Qu'ewst-ce que tu fais là comme un voleur!!! Qu'est-ce que c'est ça? dit rageusement son oncel alors que sa tante et Dudley sortaient de leurs chambres. Son oncle pris la boïte et regarda Harry. Celui-ci voyait presque sortir la vapeur des oreilles de son oncle. Malgré l'appréhension qu'il ressentait, Harry se demandait pourquoi faire tant d'histoire avec une boîte de buiscuits. Tout d'un coup, son oncle empoigna Harry par le col et l'emmena de force dans sa chambre. La tante Pétunia hurla quelque chose, mais Harry ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit. De toute façon, il était bien trop paniqué pour penser à quoi que ce soit. Son oncle referma la porte derrière lui et mis un chaise devant avant de se mettre à l'engueuler. Harry voyait la lumière qui s'était allumée chez les deux voisins d'en face et vit la voisine sortir la tête dans la fenêtre pour voir ce qui ce passait. Son oncle lui gueulait des choses horribles mais Harry ne les entendait même pas. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient étrangement fort et ça empirait. Vernon se mit subitement à le frapper au visage et le bourdonnement s'intensifia. À chaque coup qu'il lui assènait, Harry lachait un gémissement. Bientôt il vit rouge et pas juste au sens figuré. Du sang commençait à couler dans ses yeux. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt s'effondrer. Son oncle lui assèna un autre coup mais dans le ventre cette fois ci. Harry perdit momentanément le souffle.

- Vernon!!! Arrête! S'il te plait arrête...ouvre cette porte!!! chialait Pétunia.

Harry commençait à avoir de sérieuses hallucinations. Pétunia qui le défendait. Alors que les coups de son oncle commençaient à diminuer de force, Harry souhaita ne jamais être venu ici, que ses parents soit encore en vie...son cerveau s'embrumait de plus en plus et il ne voyait plus et n'entendait plus mais sentait parfaitement les coups de son oncle et puis il sentit qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience... « Quel soulagement » fut sa dernière pensée.

A/N : Est-ce que vous avez aimé? Vous avez des commentaires? Envoyez les moi, pour que je me fasse une idée sur ce que j'écris car je suis absolument incapable d'avoir un avis objectif sur ce que j'écris. Comment pensez vous que le 2e chapitre va commecer?

Shadows of life


	2. Chapitre 2: Différences

Mon deuxième chapitre est arrivé! Je vais essayer de prendre un certain rythme d'écriture, au moins un chapitre par semaine. Bon! Commençons le chapitre!

Réponse au rewiew :

Ornaluca : Merci de ton rewiew. C'est très encourageant! Je N'aurais jamais cru avoir un rewiew à peine une journée après avoir publé mon 1er chapitre. J'espère que tu va aimer la suite...

...Trompelamort : Je suis d'accord avec toi et je vais faire plus attention à ça. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ton rewiew, ça m'encourage énormément : 2 rewiews après 2 jours de parution.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage dans ce chapitre ne m'appartient...finalement, peut-être un.

Chapitre 2 : Différences 

- Potty Potter! Je vais te tuer, dit Bellatrix Lestrange d'un ton amusé.

Harry essayait de courir mais il était comme retenu par des fils invisibles. La meurtrière de son parrain se rapprochait et il paniquait de plus en plus. Il ne savait pas où il était. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à Privet Drive et ses maisons en rangées à perte de vue. C'était une ville obscure et étrange. Les maisons était toutes différentes et semblaient inhabitées. Une odeur de sel parvenait à ses narines ce qui signifiait que la ville était près de la mer. Bellatrix approchait de plus en plus. Des étincelles vertes sortaient de sa baguette tellement elle était excité et sans prévenir, elle jeta le sort fatal et...Sirius je jeta devant Harry et lorsqu'il se retourna, son filleul vit la douleur s'étendre sur son visage et d'un coup, il disparut derrière les rideaux de la chambre de la Mort du département des Mystère.

- Sirius!!! cria Harry à un poster de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre.

Euh...? Il regarda autour de lui et vit immédiatement que sa chambre avait changée. Était-ce la continuité de son rêve ou la réalité? Première chose frappante, le ménage était fait, ce qui était rare. Il balaya les murs et retrouva des photos encadrées de ses parents et lui. Dans un coin de sa chambre il y avait une cage vide, semblable à celle d'Hedwige. Pourtant elle n'était pas partie hier soir...enfin...il ne s'en rappelait pas. Soudain, il se rappella de ce que son oncle lui avait fait subir. La douleur qu'il avait endurée pour une simple boîte de biscuits. Avec tous ces souvenirs affluants dans sa tête, il sentit mal et retomba la tête sur l'oreiller. Qu s'est-il passé entre le moment où il a perdu conaissance et son réveil dans cette chambre qui n'était pas à lui et pourtant qui semblait lui appartenir depuis toujours. Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit rendu...non! Ça ne ressemble pas du tout aux pièces de la résidence des Black. Il entendit soudain un bruit de vaiselle venant apparament du rez-de-chaussé. Harry se leva sur la pointe des pieds et alla vers son garde-robe pour s'habiller...

- Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements ça!!!

Les chandails, T-Shirt, jeans trop grands de Dudley avaient été remplacés par des vêtements normaux, de sa taille et à la mode. Il referma la porte et fit le tour de « sa chambre » à la recherche d'un indice sur le véritable propriétaire de cette chambre. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau de travail et y trouva un baguette magique pareille à la sienne...ça ne se peut pas deux baguettes identique! Il trouva aussi des grimoires de magie de l'année dernière et les nouveaux de 6e année. Il continua sa recherche et tomba sur la lettre de Hogwarts...

_Cher Mr Potter_

- D'accord! C'est moi ça...

_Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir pour une septième année dans notre établissement. Ci-joint est votre liste de fourniture ainsi que votre relevé de notes que vous avez obtenues au examen de BUSE._

Il sauta directement à son bulletin.

_Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal_

Harry fit un grand sourire! Si Ombrage voyait ça, elle serait folle de rage...au lieu d'être folle tout court.

_Divination : Troll_

Ça existe donc pour vrai cette note. Il avait toujours pensé que les jumeaux lui avait faot une blague pour lui remeonter le moral.

_Sortilèges : Effort Exeptionnel_

_Botanique : Acceptable_

_Soins au créatures magiques : Acceptable_

Il avait eu pas mal de misère avec le crabe de feu.

_Métamorphose : Effort exceptonnel_

_Histoire de la magie : Acceptable_

OK...il ne restait plus que potions. À date, il pourrait continuer pour devenir Auror...il regarda sa note et...retint un cri. Il avait obtenu Optimal. Soudain, il pensa à la figure de Snape lorsqu'il a vu que Harry ferait parti encore pour deux ans de ses cours...mais il perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il se rappella qu'il cherchait à savoir où il était. Il descendit les escaliers et arriva dans un salon, qui avait l'air normal. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas de télévision. Étrange. Il y avait par contre un divan, un fauteuil et une table couverte de magasines et de journaux...La Gazette du Sorcier! Sorcière Hebdo! Il était défénitivement dans une maison de sorciers. Le jeune sorcier avança et...

- Tu es enfin levé Harry! dit une voix féminine inconnue à Harry...pourtant elle lui disait quelque chose.

Il se retourna et poussa une exclamation.

- Maman!!!

Il recula d'un pas et tomba à la renverse sur la table du salon.

- Mon dieu! Fais attention, tu aurais pu te faire mal. Bon! Va prendre une douche, déjeûne et on part pour Londres.

- Euh...pour quoi faire mada...maman, bredouilla Harry visiblement décontenancé.

- Tu as oublié! Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'on te dit mon chéri, dit Lily un peu découragée par le manque de mémoire de son fils. C'est l'anniversaire de la mort des Londubat.

Harry préféra ne rien dire sur cette révélation choc. Il remarqua le regard intrigué de sa mère avant qu'elle n'aille à la cuisine faire des omelettes pour lui. Décidément, il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Ses parents étaient vivants, les Londubat morts. C'est vraiment étrange. Il monta à la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans sa douche. Alors qu'il se frictionnait le corps avec le savon, il repensait à la mort des Londubat et soudain, des souvenirs surgirent dans sa mémoire. Il se souvenait de choses qui ne lui était jamais arrivées. Une image de sa fête de neuf ans lui revint en tête, il avait plein de cadeaux et ses parents ainsi que Lupin, Sirius et...et...Pettigrow. Mais il se souvenait aussi de la fête de neuf ans qu'il a eu chez les Dursleys : il avait reçu un insecticide pour vaporiser sous son lit dans le placard. Mais ce souvenir était très flou, comme si, il l'avait inventé. Il sortit de la douche et alla à sa chambre pour s'habiller. Alors qu'il redescendait sa mère l'interpella de la cuisine.

- Harry, mon chéri! Va donc chercher Josian dans sa chambre.

Harry figea. Qui était Josian? Il essaya de trouver un rensignement quelconque dans sa mémoire mais rien ne venait...tout à coup l'évidence lui est apparrue : il a une sœur...bof! Ça ne doit pas être si pire que ça avoir une sœur. Il se dirigea le bout du couloir et il cogna à la porte en face de lui...

- Entrez!

Harry poussa la porte et arriva face à face avec sa sœur. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lily.

- On va partir dans...euh...

- Ça va Harry? Tu as l'air bizarre...je veux dire plus bizarre que d'habitude.

- Ça va...on part pour Londres dans deux minutes. C'est triste que Neville soit mort, il était...

- Harry...tu ne l'as jamais vu de ta vie! Ça fait quinze ans qu'ils ont étés tués par Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Voldemort, Josian! dit James Potter en passant la tête dans le cadre de porte. Ce n'est pas son nom qu'il faut craindre mais sa personne. D'accord?

- Ouais ouais, grommela Josian. Pourquoi faut-il que je le prononce si ça ne me tente pas? dit-elle lorsque son père disparut dans les escaliers.

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'augmenter la peur de la chose elle-même, répondit machinalement Harry.

Josian le regarda étrangement et sortit de sa chambre tout en faisant comprendre à Harry que s'il ne sortait pas lui aussi immédiatement, qu'elle lui ferait exploser une bombabouse dans la figure. Il sortit et la suivit jusqu'au salon au moment où son père disparaissait dans un tourbillon de flammes émeraudes.

« _Oh! Non! Pas de la poudre de cheminette! Je n'aurais pas du manger autant au déjeuner._ » pensa aussitôt Harry.

A/N : D'accord. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus extraordinaire mais c'était seulement pour vous décrire l'univers où Harry a été transporté. Le troisième chapitre se déroulera à Londre, au « party » de mort des Londubat.

Shadows


	3. Chapitre 3: Morts à Londres

Allô tlm!!! Voici mon 3e chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Comme j'ai reçu plusieurs rewiews, je vais continuer à écrire cette fic. Bon! Dans ce chap...Harry arrive à Londres tête première et recherche quelque chose en arrivant...

_Réponses aux rewiews :_

Jo Lupin : Merci beaucoup de ton rewiew!!!

Onarluca : Merci! Le voilà ce chapitre...je crois tu seras mdr encore car Harry n'a pas fini de gaffer.

Gabrielletrompelamort: Ouais! C'est très bizarre et ça va le devenir encore plus.

Céline S.: Merci de ton rewiew! Voici la suite!

Disclaimer : Harry et ses potes ne m'appartiennent pas...bou hou hou...ça y est j'ai fini...

Chapitre 3 : ...Morts à Londres

Le tourbillon de flammes vert émeraude l'engloutit. Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les cheminée tourner autour de lui. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit les yeux et

BANG!!!

Il atterrit tête première dans l'âtre d'un cheminée. Machinalement, il se releva sur les coudes, enleva ses lunettes et prononca la formule pour les réparer. Avec le temps, il avait fini par la savoir par cœur. Lorsqu'il se sentit moins étourdi, il se releva complètement et s'écarta de la cheminée. Juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir les pieds de sa sœur dans la figure. Tout à coup, il lui prit une certaine envie. Il scruta rapidement la salle où il se trouvait. En fait, c'était l'atrium du Ministère. Il se souvint alors, où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait...il courut jusqu'à une porte et entra dans une cabine pour déverser le contenu de son estomac dans la toilette.

« _Je ne veux plus rien savoir de la poudre de cheminette! Plus jamais! »_

- Ça va? dit quelqu'un derrière la porte.

- Non! Fichez-moi la paix que je vomisse! dit Harry excédé.

- OK! Ça va! Si je peux même pas m'inquiéter pour mon frère.

- Désolé Josian. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...tu sais que c'est le toilettes des gars ici? dit gentiment Harry.

Aucune réponse. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'explique avec elle. Après un dernier haut-le-cœur, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se calmer et se débarbouiller et il sortit de la salle de toilette. Sa mère se précipita sur lui.

- Harry! Te sens tu bien? Veux-tu retourner à la maison?

Il répondit pas immédiatement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de sa famille était gentil avec lui.

-......euh...oui. Je veux dire non. Je me sens mieux. C'est le voyage qui m'a fait cet effet.

- D'habitude ça ne te fais pas ça.

- Comment tu peux savoir? Je ne l'ai pris que...plusieurs fois.

Il avait encore gaffé! Il se sentit encorre plus gêné lorsqu'il vit le regard mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué de sa mère et le regard courroucé de Josian. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de pire. Sa mère se retourna et marcha vers le bureau des visiteurs.

- Motif de la visite, dit la receptioniste machinalement.

- Nous venon à la CM des Londubat, répondit Lily.

- Noms?

- Harry Potter, Josian Potter et Lily Potter.

La femme donna trois badge que les trois Potter épinglèrent à leur vêtemens et Lily se mit à marcher vers l'ascenseur doré en faisant signe à ses enfants de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine en même temps que une famille au grand complet ainsi que plusieurs petits avions de papiers qui se mirent à tournoyer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Excuse-moi? Appuie sur le 2 s'il te plait.

Il appuya et aussitôt la cabine descendit en bringuelant. Harry remarqua alors l'homme qui était derrière lui.

- Mr Weasley!

- Euh...oui. Tu es qui exactement? répondit-il

Avait-il bien entendu!!! Il ne se rappelait plus de lui. Pourtant...

- Je suis Harry Potter...

- Ah! Oui! Le fils de James. Je connais ton père il...est...euh...tu sais où...Lily! ajouta Mr Weasley lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Ragoût de boulettes ce soir, si tu peux venir.

- Hum...je ne sais pas. Harry? Penses-tu pouvoir garder Josian ce soir?

- Quoi?! Je suis parfaitement capable de rester seule!

- Stop! Je vais me reprendre : Harry? Penses-tu pouvoir essayer de tenter de réussir d'endurer ta sa sœur ce soir.

- D'accord.

À voir la mine renfrognée de Josian, ça n'avait visiblement pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Au moins, ça permettrais à Harry de se rapprocher d'elle un peu et de se renseigner discrètement sur l'époque. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 2e étage et les Potter et les Weasley débarquèrent. Harry vit Ron passer devant lui, sans même lui adresser la parole ou même un regard. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ça. Il aurait décidément du mal à s'adapter à toute cette nouveauté...à moins que ce soit un rêve. Non! Ça dure trop longtemps. Il se souvenait évidemment de s'être fait battre par son oncle et après, il perdu conaisssance. Il était peut-être dans le coma. Peut-être que...

- Harry! On est arrivés.

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la pièce où il était venu en compagnie de Mr Weasley avant son audience de l'année derrnière, mais il se souvenait aussi d'être venu l'année dernière et...il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit les corps inertes d'Alice, Frank et Neville Londubat. Pourquoi les garder dans cet endroit. Il se souvenait de Neville, qui était vivant il y a quelques semaines seulement à bord du Hogwarts Express. Il avait vu aussi les parents de Neville lorsqu'il est allé à St-Mangouste. C'en était trop pour Harry. Il sortit de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Voldemort avait fait ça. Maintenant qu'il est revenu...non, il n'avait jamais disparu. En tout cas, il avait tué un de ses camarades. Le plus dur, c'était de voir Neville qui n'était qu'un bébé après tout. Pour la deuxième fois en une demie-heure il vomit. La flaque fut aussitôt absorbée par le plancher qui lacha un petit rot. Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur et remonta à l'atrium où il s'assit sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Josian sortit de l'ascenseur et alla le voir.

- Harry tu es sûr que ça va. Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Ça ne t'a jamais fais cet effet là. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Josian le regardait maintenant avec une grande inquiétude et l'idée de tout lui dire passa dans l'esprit de Harry mais il se ravisa.

- Je me sens mal, c'est tout. Ça m'a toujours dérangé...de...de les voir mais...euh...'était une fois de...de trop.

- Hmmmm...

À voir son regard sceptique, Harry sut qu'elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Mais, et il en fut soulagé, elle abanonna et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu ne va pas rejoindre maman? demanda Harry.

- Non. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça voir ces corp Protéiformés. Il sont trop réalistes. Et de voir le petit bébé..euh...N...Ne...

- Neville.

- C'est ça. Je trouve ça triste. Dire que ça aurait pu t'arriver. Ça me...oh non! J'étais pas supposée te le dire.

- Je connais déjà la prophétie.

- Comment ça?

- ...euh...j'ai...entendu papa et maman en parler.

- Toi aussi.

Harry et sa sœur ne se dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que leur mère revienne. Harry réfléchissait sur ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Un moitié de lui était surpris et l'autre le savait déjà. La prophétie existe donc ici aussi...minute! Comment ça se fait que Neville est mort? En principe, il devrait avoir survécu. Et ses parents! Ils devraient être fous. Stop! Il faillait qu'il arrête de penser, sinon il allait devenir dingue. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou seulement à moitié. Il prit une profonde respiration.

- Harry! Jo! Venez! dit Lily. Harry? Penses-tu pouvoir reprendre une cheminée?

- Oui...je n'ai plus rien à vomir maintenant, répondit Harry.

Lily esquissa un léger sourire, ne sachant pas comment prendre la blague de son fils. Si s'en était une. Harry mit un pied dans la cheminée et...où habitait-il?

- Hé! Ho! Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Josian

- Euh...je...j'arrive jamais à me rappeler c'est quoi notre...euh...numéro de porte.

- Harry...tu n'en pas besoin, répondit sa mère légèrement exaspérée.

- Euh...est-ce que tu....eh bien...oh puis laisse tomber, dit Josain. Dit seulement résidence de James Potter!!!

Harry s'éxécuta et se laissa emporter dans le torrent de flammes vertes tout se concentrant très fort pour ne pas vomir à nouveau. Il était sûr de ne jamais être capable de s'enlever de la tête l'image de Neville.

A/N : Bou hou hou...j'ai pas fini. Je suis en panne d'idées...d'accord! Je sais que ça peut paraître...poche... de manquer d'idées après seulement trois chapitres mais je suis déprimé et je n'ai plus d'idées qui viennent. Alors je vous appelle à l'aide car je ne veux pas arrêter d'écrire seulement parce que je n'ai pas d'inspiration. J'attends vos rewiews!!!

Shadows of Life (je n'ai jamais mieux porté ce nom)

Allô tlm!!! Voici mon 3e chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez. Comme j'ai reçu plusieurs rewiews, je vais continuer à écrire cette fic. Bon! Dans ce chap...Harry arrive à Londres tête première et recherche quelque chose en arrivant...

_Réponses aux rewiews :_

Jo Lupin : Merci beaucoup de ton rewiew!!!

Onarluca : Merci! Le voilà ce chapitre...je crois tu seras mdr encore car Harry n'a pas fini de gaffer.

Gabrielletrompelamort: Ouais! C'est très bizarre et ça va le devenir encore plus.

Céline S.: Merci de ton rewiew! Voici la suite!

Disclaimer : Harry et ses potes ne m'appartiennent pas...bou hou hou...ça y est j'ai fini...

Chapitre 3 : ...Morts à Londres

Le tourbillon de flammes vert émeraude l'engloutit. Harry ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les cheminée tourner autour de lui. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il ouvrit les yeux et

BANG!!!

Il atterrit tête première dans l'âtre d'un cheminée. Machinalement, il se releva sur les coudes, enleva ses lunettes et prononca la formule pour les réparer. Avec le temps, il avait fini par la savoir par cœur. Lorsqu'il se sentit moins étourdi, il se releva complètement et s'écarta de la cheminée. Juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir les pieds de sa sœur dans la figure. Tout à coup, il lui prit une certaine envie. Il scruta rapidement la salle où il se trouvait. En fait, c'était l'atrium du Ministère. Il se souvint alors, où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait...il courut jusqu'à une porte et entra dans une cabine pour déverser le contenu de son estomac dans la toilette.

« _Je ne veux plus rien savoir de la poudre de cheminette! Plus jamais! »_

- Ça va? dit quelqu'un derrière la porte.

- Non! Fichez-moi la paix que je vomisse! dit Harry excédé.

- OK! Ça va! Si je peux même pas m'inquiéter pour mon frère.

- Désolé Josian. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...tu sais que c'est le toilettes des gars ici? dit gentiment Harry.

Aucune réponse. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il s'explique avec elle. Après un dernier haut-le-cœur, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau pour se calmer et se débarbouiller et il sortit de la salle de toilette. Sa mère se précipita sur lui.

- Harry! Te sens tu bien? Veux-tu retourner à la maison?

Il répondit pas immédiatement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un de sa famille était gentil avec lui.

-......euh...oui. Je veux dire non. Je me sens mieux. C'est le voyage qui m'a fait cet effet.

- D'habitude ça ne te fais pas ça.

- Comment tu peux savoir? Je ne l'ai pris que...plusieurs fois.

Il avait encore gaffé! Il se sentit encorre plus gêné lorsqu'il vit le regard mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué de sa mère et le regard courroucé de Josian. Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de pire. Sa mère se retourna et marcha vers le bureau des visiteurs.

- Motif de la visite, dit la receptioniste machinalement.

- Nous venon à la CM des Londubat, répondit Lily.

- Noms?

- Harry Potter, Josian Potter et Lily Potter.

La femme donna trois badge que les trois Potter épinglèrent à leur vêtemens et Lily se mit à marcher vers l'ascenseur doré en faisant signe à ses enfants de la suivre. Ils entrèrent dans la cabine en même temps que une famille au grand complet ainsi que plusieurs petits avions de papiers qui se mirent à tournoyer au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Excuse-moi? Appuie sur le 2 s'il te plait.

Il appuya et aussitôt la cabine descendit en bringuelant. Harry remarqua alors l'homme qui était derrière lui.

- Mr Weasley!

- Euh...oui. Tu es qui exactement? répondit-il

Avait-il bien entendu!!! Il ne se rappelait plus de lui. Pourtant...

- Je suis Harry Potter...

- Ah! Oui! Le fils de James. Je connais ton père il...est...euh...tu sais où...Lily! ajouta Mr Weasley lorsqu'il l'aperçu. Ragoût de boulettes ce soir, si tu peux venir.

- Hum...je ne sais pas. Harry? Penses-tu pouvoir garder Josian ce soir?

- Quoi?! Je suis parfaitement capable de rester seule!

- Stop! Je vais me reprendre : Harry? Penses-tu pouvoir essayer de tenter de réussir d'endurer ta sa sœur ce soir.

- D'accord.

À voir la mine renfrognée de Josian, ça n'avait visiblement pas l'air de lui faire plaisir. Au moins, ça permettrais à Harry de se rapprocher d'elle un peu et de se renseigner discrètement sur l'époque. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 2e étage et les Potter et les Weasley débarquèrent. Harry vit Ron passer devant lui, sans même lui adresser la parole ou même un regard. Ça lui faisait mal de voir ça. Il aurait décidément du mal à s'adapter à toute cette nouveauté...à moins que ce soit un rêve. Non! Ça dure trop longtemps. Il se souvenait évidemment de s'être fait battre par son oncle et après, il perdu conaisssance. Il était peut-être dans le coma. Peut-être que...

- Harry! On est arrivés.

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu la pièce où il était venu en compagnie de Mr Weasley avant son audience de l'année derrnière, mais il se souvenait aussi d'être venu l'année dernière et...il eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il vit les corps inertes d'Alice, Frank et Neville Londubat. Pourquoi les garder dans cet endroit. Il se souvenait de Neville, qui était vivant il y a quelques semaines seulement à bord du Hogwarts Express. Il avait vu aussi les parents de Neville lorsqu'il est allé à St-Mangouste. C'en était trop pour Harry. Il sortit de la pièce, les larmes aux yeux. Voldemort avait fait ça. Maintenant qu'il est revenu...non, il n'avait jamais disparu. En tout cas, il avait tué un de ses camarades. Le plus dur, c'était de voir Neville qui n'était qu'un bébé après tout. Pour la deuxième fois en une demie-heure il vomit. La flaque fut aussitôt absorbée par le plancher qui lacha un petit rot. Harry continua son chemin jusqu'à l'ascenseur et remonta à l'atrium où il s'assit sur un banc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Josian sortit de l'ascenseur et alla le voir.

- Harry tu es sûr que ça va. Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Ça ne t'a jamais fais cet effet là. Qu'est-ce que tu as?

Josian le regardait maintenant avec une grande inquiétude et l'idée de tout lui dire passa dans l'esprit de Harry mais il se ravisa.

- Je me sens mal, c'est tout. Ça m'a toujours dérangé...de...de les voir mais...euh...'était une fois de...de trop.

- Hmmmm...

À voir son regard sceptique, Harry sut qu'elle ne le croyait qu'à moitié. Mais, et il en fut soulagé, elle abanonna et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tu ne va pas rejoindre maman? demanda Harry.

- Non. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça voir ces corp Protéiformés. Il sont trop réalistes. Et de voir le petit bébé..euh...N...Ne...

- Neville.

- C'est ça. Je trouve ça triste. Dire que ça aurait pu t'arriver. Ça me...oh non! J'étais pas supposée te le dire.

- Je connais déjà la prophétie.

- Comment ça?

- ...euh...j'ai...entendu papa et maman en parler.

- Toi aussi.

Harry et sa sœur ne se dirent plus rien jusqu'à ce que leur mère revienne. Harry réfléchissait sur ce que sa sœur venait de lui dire. Un moitié de lui était surpris et l'autre le savait déjà. La prophétie existe donc ici aussi...minute! Comment ça se fait que Neville est mort? En principe, il devrait avoir survécu. Et ses parents! Ils devraient être fous. Stop! Il faillait qu'il arrête de penser, sinon il allait devenir dingue. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas ou seulement à moitié. Il prit une profonde respiration.

- Harry! Jo! Venez! dit Lily. Harry? Penses-tu pouvoir reprendre une cheminée?

- Oui...je n'ai plus rien à vomir maintenant, répondit Harry.

Lily esquissa un léger sourire, ne sachant pas comment prendre la blague de son fils. Si s'en était une. Harry mit un pied dans la cheminée et...où habitait-il?

- Hé! Ho! Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Josian

- Euh...je...j'arrive jamais à me rappeler c'est quoi notre...euh...numéro de porte.

- Harry...tu n'en pas besoin, répondit sa mère légèrement exaspérée.

- Euh...est-ce que tu....eh bien...oh puis laisse tomber, dit Josain. Dit seulement résidence de James Potter!!!

Harry s'éxécuta et se laissa emporter dans le torrent de flammes vertes tout se concentrant très fort pour ne pas vomir à nouveau. Il était sûr de ne jamais être capable de s'enlever de la tête l'image de Neville.

A/N : Je ne vais plus écrire énormement car je n'ai plus d'idées. La mort de mon oncle me déprime beaucoup et j'ai de la misère à en trouver. Si vous avez des suggestions pour mon prochain chapitre, envoyez-moi, ça va m'aider beaucoup. J'attends vos idées!

Shadows of Life (Je n'ai jamais mieux porté ce nom)


	4. Chapitre 4: Patmol, Lunard, Cornedrue et...

Voici mon 4e chapitre! Juste à voir le titre, vous vous doutez sûrement de qui va se pointer chez Harry...

Réponse aux rewiew :

Lilith : Merci! Ça m'encourage de voir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ce que je fais.

Fliflou : Tu es super! Merci pour tes idées, elles m'ont été très utiles pour ce chapitre et peut-être quelques autres après.

Je dédie ce chapitre à Fliflou pour ses supers bonnes idées!!!

Disclaimer : Ryry et ses nunuches ne m'appartiennent pas...1

Chapitre 4 : Patmol, Lunar, Cornedrue et Queudver 

Enfin chez lui, Harry monta directement dans sa chambre et regarda l'heure sur son réveille-matin. Une heure moins quart. Cette journée, ce rêve...cette chose ne se terminerait donc jamais. Il se mit à arpenter sa chambre tout en pensant à ce qu'il avait appris dans les dernières heures. « Mes parents sont vivants, j'ai une sœur, les Londubat sont morts, la prophétie existe...euh...attendez une minute. Si la prophétie existe telle qu'elle est dans mon monde, Neville devrait être encore vivant. Il devrait être le Survivant. Est-elle pareille? »

- Harry, viens dîner! appela Lily.

L'adolescent se leva et descendit à la salle à manger. Lorsqu'il s'assit, il remarqua le regard en coin de sa sœur mais ne s'en soucia pas. Qu'elle pense ce qui lui plait. Lily sortit de la cuisine les bras chargés d'assiettes de sandwiches. Elle avait dû improviser un dîner rapide, vu le temps qu'il ont passé au Ministère.

- Que raconte la prophétie maman? lâcha Harry un peu malgré lui.

Sa mère échappa la sandwiche dans son assiette et lança un regard aïgu à Harry. Josian quant à elle continua à manger tout en tendant l'oreille vers sa mère.

- Quelle prophétie? Tu sais, il y en a des milliers dans le monde, répondit Lily sur un ton sec.

Harry aurait cru entendre sa tante.

- Celle qui touche les...qui touchait les Londubat.

- Elle disait que Voldemort allait les tuer tout simplement.

- D'accord, mais, c'était quoi exactement cette prophétie?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas assez bien. Il faut dire que ça fait 16 ans qu'elle a été faite. Mais ne te soucie pas de ça...

PAF!!!

Quelque chose était venu s'écraser dans la fenêtre de la cuisine pendant le déjeûner, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Harry se leva et s'approcha prudemment pour regarder dehors. Il tendit la main dehors et pris une boule grise pleine de plumes.

- Errol!

Le hibou se remit sur ses pattes à la mention de son nom et tendit la patte à Harry pour qu'il le libère de sa lettre. Aussitôt que Harry lui eut enlevé le morceau de parchemin, Errol s'envola et manqua de peu le poteau de téléphone devant la maison. Pensant immédiatement que la lettre venait de Ron et qu'elle lui était destinée, il commença à l'ouvrir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que c'était à Lily Evans qu'elle était adressée. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était plus seul à recevoir du courrier par hibou.

- Désolé maman, j'étais sûr que c'était une lettre de Ron.

- D'accord, dit sa mère absorbée dans la lecture de la lettre. Harry, Josian? Je dois m'absenter quelques heures pour une réunion au QG de l'Ordre. Voldemort s'agite à nouveau et aurait envoyé des Mangemorts dans le York...Josian, habitue toi à entendre son nom! La peur d'un...

-...nom ne fais qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même. Harry me l'a sortie ce matin.

- Depuis quand prononce-tu son nom Harry?

- Euh...j'ai décidé de me prendre en main et de...le prononcer, répondit Harry en essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri. Tu vois Josian. Si ton frère est capable, tu dois l'être aussi.

Après une grimace dans le dos de sa mère, Josian sorti de la salle à manger et monta directement à sa chambre. Pourquoi devait-elle le prononcer? Elle a peur et avec raison. Surtout avec un nom macabre comme Voldemort. Ça n'aurait pas causé de problème s'il s'était appellé Voldoiso, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Juste de penser à ce nom lui donnait des frissons. Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée dans sa chambre, elle sortit sa malle et commença à faire ses bagages pour Hogwarts. L'école commençait seulement dans deux semaines mais elle allait passer le reste des vacances chez son amie Ginny. Elle l'avait connue grâce à son frère qui était ami avec Ron, le frère de Ginny. Elles étaient toutes les deux à Gryffondor.Elle mit tous ses grimoires neufs d'hier dans la malle et jeta un regard de dégoût au bouquin de Divination de Cassandra Vlabatsky. D'après Harry et Ginny, c'était une vieille folle qui enseignait cette matière. À partir de la troisième année, ils étaient obligés de prendre une option et elle avait pris ça au hasard. Josian commençait déjà à regeretter son choix. Sans avertir, sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- _Failamalle_!

- Wow! dit Josian sur un ton d'envie en voyant ses vêtements se plier d'eux-même et se ranger dans l'énorme valise. J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire de la magie en dehors de Hogwarts.

- Ginny est au salon, va vite la rejoindre pendant que je descend ta valise.

- Hé! Salut Ginny! dit aussitôt Harry lorsqu'elle fit irruption dans le salon dans un torrent de flammes.

- Bonjour Harry...euh...est-ce que Josian est prête car...Josian!!! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Ginny! Passé de bonnes vacances?

- Pas si mal. Mais papa a été très occupé au Ministère et à l'Ordre, donc on a pas fait grand chose. Mais si tu viens chez moi, ce sera mes véritables vacances.

- Mon père et ma mère aussi ont été très occupés. Il n'ont presque pas étés là de l'été. Toujours partis un peu partout.

- Oui mais toi tu es chanceuse. Tu peux voir ta mère à tous les jours pendant l'année scolaire.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une chance d'avoir sa mère comme prof!

Les deux filles se regardèrent et partirent à rire. Ginny elle-même détesterait avoir sa mère comme professeur. Elle était trop protective. Lily arriva avec l'énorme valise qui flottait derrière elle à quelques centimètres du sol. Elle étreignit sa fille avant de lui dire la rengaine habituelle :

- Tu sera calme, sois gentille et polie avec Molly et Arthur, n'énerve pas Ron, fais attention au nains de jardin et surtout, ne touche pas et ne mange rien de ce que Fred et George te donneront. Compris?

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je ne les approcherai même pas...mais pour ne pas énerver Ron on s'en reparlera, dit-elle avant d'entrer dans l'âtre. Bye!!!

Et elle disparut après un dernier signe de la main, suivie de près par Ginny et sa valise. Aussitôt sa fille partie, Lily prit son manteau et s'apprêta à partir.

- Il faut que j'aille au Ministère, j'ai un petit quelque chose à régler avec Tonks et je reviens. Si jamais Siri arrive pendant que je ne suis pas là, donne leur quelque chose à boire.

- OK. Tu n'as pas à être inquiète.

Toute la matinée se déroula très lentement. Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette maison dans laquelle il vivait seulement depuis quelques semaines, en fait depuis 15 ans mais ses souvenirs étaient tellement mêlés dans sa tête. Il en oubliait la moitié et les mélangeaient entre-eux. Vers onze heures, trois coup distincts furent frappés à la porte. Il alla ouvrir la porte et les visiteurs entrèrent.

- Sirius! s'écria Harry.

- Harry je suis content de te voir! dit Sirius confondant la surprise de Harry avec de la joie.

Sirius ouvrit ses bras comme pour serrer son neveu mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Ça lui faisait tout drôle de voir son parrain en vie, souriant et heureux. Il se rappelait très bien du regard terrifié qu'il avait lorsqu'il est mort. Avant, ou après Harry avait du mal à le déterminer, Sirius était presque cadavérique lorsqu'il était en troisième. Même l'année dernière, il était très mince. Maintenant il était plus gras, comme sur la photo du mariage de ses parents.

- Hé ho! Harry! Tu ne colle plus ton parrain mainetenant? C'est vrai que tu as seize ans maintenant, peut-être que tu ne...

- Non non Sirius. J'avais juste oublié que tu venait.

- Décidément tu oublie tout ces temps-ci! s'excalma James Potter.

- C'est pas étonnant! se moqua Lupin. Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

James ouvrit la bouche comme pour répliquer mais voyant l'expression moqueuse de son ami, il se mit à rire à son tour. Lorsque les trois hommes furent entrés, Harry referma la porte et lorsqu'il se retourna, il remarqua un quatrième visiteur. À sa vue, Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Devant lui se tenait celui qui avait dénoncé ses parents à Voldemort. Lorsqu'il remarqua le regard de Harry, Pettigrew lui fit un sourire. Il osait lui sourire après ce qu'il lui avait fait! Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réfléchir, Pettigrew fut projeté à travers la fenêtre du salon et atterit dans le massif de fleurs sous la fenêtre.

- Peter!

James, Remus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry, lui ne bougea pas tout de suite tellement il était en colère. Alors que son père traînait son ami dans la maison, Harry réalisa soudain ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'avait fait Pettigrew ne s'était pas passé encore, en fait ne se passerait jamais. Il se précipita alors vers la fenêtre et fit comme s'il était surpris par l'événement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Harry essayant d'être le plus naturel et le plus supris possible.

- Aucune idée, répondit Lupin en lançant un regard suspicieux à Harry.

Sirius aussi regardait Harry bizarrement. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il contrôle ses humeurs encore mieux qu'avant. Il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de haine pour quelqu'un, sauf peut-être l'année dernière lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de frapper Dumbledore, mais encore là, ce n'était pas SA colère., c'était celle de Lord Voldemort. Mais comment pourrait-il oublier un sentiment aussi puissant. Au fait, comment ferait-il pour faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il savait à propos des gens. Si Queudver cours encore librement, probablement que d'autres Mangemorts, Bellatrix Lestrange par exemple, était encore en liberté.

Des rires provenait du salon où les quatres hommes parlait allègrement du match de Quidditch Jordanie contre Japon d'hier.

- La feinte de Uematsu était vraiment à couper le souffle, dit James.

- Ouais. C'est un très bon attrapeur. Mais j'ai préféré le jeu de passe de la Jordanie et Ahmad était meilleur compteur que Toshira, répliqua Sirius.

- Siri. Même si Ahmad était un bon compteur, le gardien du Japon était quasiment infaillible. Il n'en manquait pas une, contrairement à l'autre qui était une véritable passoire, dit James sèchement.

- Oui mais, je...

- Sirius! James! Chicanez-vous pas pour ça! C'est seulement un jeu à la fin! dit Remus exaspéré.

- Juste un jeu! Juste un...JEU! Tu saura Lunard que...

- Ça va! Je monte voir Harry, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Harry était monté dans sa chambre lorsque Peter a repris conaissance. Ce dernier avait pris un bon coup du la tête et était encore un peu étourdi. Harry aurait tellement voulu écrire à Hermione. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait pu l'aider. Mais comment dire à quelqu'un que tu n'es pas la personne que tu es et que tu es toi en n'étant quelqu'un d'autre. Aussi bien dire : Je suis fou enferme moi à Ste Mangouste au plus vite. Il prit une plume et un parchemin et commença à écrire quand même. Peut-être il enverrrait cette lettre et peut-être pas. Mais peu lui importait, il fallait qu'il écrive à quelqu'un, quitte à ce qu'il s'écrive à lui-même. Finalement, la lettre qu'il avait écrite prenait 50 cm de parchemin. Même Rogue ne demandait pas autant. Des coups furent frappés à sa porte et il s'empressa de cacher la lettre dans sa malle. Elle était juste à côté.

- Harry. Je peux entrer? demanda la voix de Lupin.

- Euh...oui.

Son ancien professeur...euh non...c'est réellement son prof! Le voyage aura eu au moins un avantage. Il aurait Lupin comme prof de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Harry. Je voulais te parler de l'incident de tout à l'heure...

- Ouais, c'est franchement bizarre, hein, dit nerveusement Harry.

- ...Hmmm...oui, mais, corrige moi si je me trompe, mais on aurait dit que la vague magique provenait de toi,

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit. Lorsuq'il s'en aperçut, il essaya de se justifier maladroitement.

- Euh...non. Tu te vous vous te tromper.

- Ah bon! Tu m'avais l'air en colère lorsque tu l'as vu. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'a dérangé? demanda Lupin très sérieusement à la manière d'un enquêteur.

- Non...non!

- d'accord, je te crois. Mais si il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire, je suis en bas.

- Ok.

« Sait-il réellement que c'est moi? » se demanda Harry.

Après le déaprt de Lupin, Harry eut soudainement, une idée. Ron lui avait offert un scrutoscope il y a quelques années. Vu qu'il était ami avec Ron ici aussi, peut-être que... Il ouvrit chacun de ses tiroirs et une réplique d'un Éclair de Feu lui fonça dans l'œil. Une chance qu'il avait ses lunettes. Pour une fois qu'elles ne le gênaient pas. Finalement, dans le dernier tiroir, se trouvait l'objet, tounant et sifflant plus vite et plus fort que jamais.

A/N : C'est mon super chapitre de 2 160 mots. À quoi ça sert de marquer ça. Entk, je sais qu'il peut-être un peu long pour ce qu'il y a dedans mais c'est pas grave. Je sais pas vous mais moi j'imagine le son d'un scrutoscope comme le celui d'une bouilloire particulièrement énervante.

xxx... (ça c pour Fruti)

Nunuche (Shadows of Life)


	5. Chapitre 5 A: Hogwarts! Hogwarts!

Salut! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fais trop attendre. Quelques personnes trouvent que je coupe à des place où je ne devrait pas couper, c'est seulement pour garder un peu de suspense ET certains trouvent que je ne publie pas assez souvent. Il y a trois raisons :

1) Laissez-moi le temps d'écrire (je vous jure que c'est assez difficile avec l'école et je dois dire qu'avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé durant octobre, je n'ai pas eu beucoup de temps pour moi.)

2) Je n'ai pas Internet chez moi. Alors il faut soi que je me connecte à l'école ou à la biblio

3) Je suis dans une période d'examens –soupir de découragement et de fatigue-

4) NUNUCHE (c'est pas une raison mais c'est drôle à dire)

* * *

**_Réponses au rewiews_**

Lilith : Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! MERCI! Tu m'encourage à continuer!

Onarluca : Voici la suite des aventures – ou plutôt des mésaventures- de Harry.

Petite Sorcière : Tu as trouvé ça amusant la défenestration de Peter. Harry n'a pas fini de faire des gaffes...

Greg : Merrrrci! Et maintenant voilà la suite!!!

**

* * *

**

**Avertissement : **Un personnage (devinez lequel) a été maltraité par une table et une cheminée durant se chapitre.

Disclaimer : Proverbe du jour----Lorsque les Trolls seront intelligents, Harry m'appartiendra...

Le début de mon chapitre –qui est très absurde d'ailleurs- m'a été inspiré par amie, Marie-Anne et son proverbe poche : Lorsque les cochons volent bas, les patates sont bonnes. C'est du Marie-Anne tout craché ça!!!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Hogwarts! Hogwarts!

- Lorsque les cochons volent bas, les patates sont bonnes! dit Draco Malefoy

Un cochon ailé fonça droit sur Harry et vola en rase-mottes au-dessus d'un desert. C'est alors que le sable se metamorphosa en champ où poussaient...des patates. Malefoy se pencha et en sortit une de la terre. Mais la pomme de terre se transforma aussitôt en un espèce de réplique végétale d'une femme brune avec...attends une minute!

- Draco! C'est une Mandragore! cria Harry

Mais à peine eut-il fini de dire cette phrase que la plante se mit à pousser une plainte épouvantable. Draco tomba aussitôt sous le choc et Harry lui-même se sentit emporté vers un autre monde...de draps blancs. C'était seulement un rêve. Le cri que la Mandragore poussait dans son rêve résonnait encore à ses oreilles. En fait, le bruit ne venait pas du tout de sa tête, il semblait venir de sa commode. On aurait dit une bouilloire...

- Le scrutoscope?!

Harry se leva et allait voir l'objet lorsque son père fit irruption dans sa chambre.

- Veux-tu bien faire taire ce machin! dit brusquement son père. On l'entends jusqu'en bas.

- Ah euh oui. Bien sûr...

- James! Viens voir!

Pettigrew était là ce matin. Drôle de coïncidence que le scrutoscope devienne complètement fou en sa présence. Il décida de ne pas s'en occuper (pour l'instant) et de mettre l'objet dans le fond de son garde-robe, dans une boîte de souliers enterrée de vêtements. En relevant la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était déjà neuf heures et que, on était le premier septembre! Où avait-il mit son billet? Il se mit à vider tous ses tiroirs et à tout jeter à terre. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

- Harry?! Qu'est-ce que tu là!!! s'écria sa mère.

- Je cherche mon billet de Hogwarts! Je l'ai perdu, dit précipittement Harry tout en continuant de vider ses tiroirs de leur contenu.

- Ça? dit sa mère brandissant une enveloppe sous le nez de Harry.

Celui-ci prit l'enveloppe d'un geste lent, pensant soudainement qu'il avait l'air fou une fois de plus. Il se souvenait plus ou moins qu'il avait donné son billet à sa mère car il avait tendance à égarer ses choses. En même temps, le souvenir de l'oncle Vernon le ruant de coups revint également. Ça devait s'être passé à peu près le même jour. Un mal de tête pris soudainement Harry. Comme il en avait l'habitude, il frotta sa cicatrice mais il sentit son front lisse sous sa main. Non, il n'avait plus de cicatrice. Il avait plutôt mal à la tête à cause des deux souvenirs contradictoires qui lui était venu en même temps. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos.

- Tu as une mine épouvatable. Tu te sens bien? Ne me réponds même pas, tu me donnera la même réponse que d'habitude. En tout cas, n'égare pas ton billet d'ici onze heures. Ton père et Peter vont aller te reconduire à la gare vers onze heures moins quart, alors dépêche toi, lui dit sa mère avec un sourire moins grand que d'habitude.

Après une douche rapide, il descendit prendre un petit déjeuner (toasts dorées) et remonta faire sa valise.

- _Failamalle! _dit Harry pointant sa baguette sur sa malle.

Ses vêtements s'élevèrent du plancher pour aller se poser dans la malle, a peu près en ordre. En fait, le seul fait qu'il soit en un même endroit faisait plus ordonné qu'éparpillés sur le plancher. Même un T-shirt solitaire sortit d'un tiroir pour aller s'écraser dans la nuque de Harry. Après avoir trainé ou plutôt échappé sa malle dans les escaliers, il alla attendre à la cuisine que son père et..._lui, _aient fini de jouer leur partie d'échec. Étonnamment, James remporta une victoire en quelques tours seulement. Harry se demandait comment ça se faisait que Pettigrew soit capable de jouer mais il ravala son commentaire.

- Viens Harry! Nous allons à la gare!

- Je t'attends à la porte depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà, dit Harry.

- On part par poudre de cheminette au Chaudron et ensuite on va en bus à la gare.

Harry poussa un soupir de découragement tout en trainant sa valise qui devait bien peser une...tonne.

- _Locomotor Barda_!

Ça serait beaucoup plus facile ainsi. Harry s'avança vers la cheminée priant pour ne pas être malade comme la dernière fois. Prenant une poignée de poudre scintillante il entra dans l'âtre avec sa valise qui le suivait toujours. Il fut emporté par l'habituel torrent de flammes et arriva debout pour une fois, dans un pub miteux. Non. Réflexion faite, il n'était pas si miteux que ça. La tête de Sanglier est 100 fois pire que ça.

- Yahoooo! s'exclama James en arrivant. J'adore prendre la cheminée. Pas toi Harry?

- Oh! Euh...oui, répondit Harry peu enthousiaste.

Peter arriva peu après eux et de manière beaucoup moins gracieuse. Il fut projeté hors de l'âtre et atterri le visage dans une table. James se précipita vers lui et Harry réprima un éclat de rire.

« Bien fait pour lui! »

-Harry! Viens m'aider à le relever s'il te plait.

Il s'avança et empoigna le bras gauche de Queudver même s'il lui répugnait de le faire. L'homme, le traitre, la chose, appellez le comme vous voulez (ça paraît que je le déteste) fit une gimace de douleur car Harry avait, sans faire exprès évidemment, serré un peu trop fort. L'ayant assi sur une chaise, James soigna ses ecchymoses et il partirent aussitôt du pub pour embarquer dans un autobus moldu.

- 5 livres, dit machinalement le chauffeur.

- Tenez, dit James tendant un billet de vingts livres au chauffeur qui ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Alors qu'il allait s'en emparer, Harry lui prit des mains.

- Papa! C'est un billet de 20 livres. Tu dois lui donner celui où il y a un 5 dessus, dit exaspérément Harry.

- Ah! Euh oui tu as raison, fit James tendant un billet de cinq cette fois.

Lorsqu'il furent assis à l'arrière comlètement du bus James se tourna vers son fils.

- Depuis quand sait tu te servir d'argent Moldu?

- Je...j'ai...j'ai seulement utilisé la logique. Si il y a un 5 sur le billett c'est qu'il vaut 5 livres et...c'est ça.

- Ah! Il servent donc à ça les chiffres sur les billets.

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la gare, tous les trois débarquèrent et se firent leurs adieux en avant de la bâtisse.

- Salut Harry! Passe une belle année, fait attention à toi, ne fait pas de mauvais coups, sois...-

- C'est maman qui t'as demandé de me dire tout ça?

- Euh...oui, j'avoue.

- Bye et je vais pense bien revenir à Noël.

- Parfait!

Harry se détourna et entendit un léger couinement dérrière lui. Comme il savait de qui il provenait, il ne revint même pas sur ses pas et continua en direction de la barrière qu'il passa en courant. Comme à chaque année, il se demandait comment les Moldus faisaient pour ne rien voir. Il repéra Ron sur le quai. Après une rapide vérification dans sa mémoire pour voir s'il était réellement ami avec lui, il alla à sa rencontre.

- Hé Ron!

- Harry! Je te cherchais justement. Viens, il y a un compartiment de libre là-bas.

Alors qu'ils inatallaient leurs effets personnels dans le filet à bagages, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? dit dédaigneusement Ron.

Harry se retourna, croyant que c'était Draco Malfoy ou Pansy Parkinson mais il se retrouva devant une Hermione rouge jusqu'aux oreilles qui regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

- Je...euh...il n'y plus de place ailleurs qu'ici alors...eh bien...je me demandais si je pouvais m'installer ici.

- Certainement...

- ...pas!

Harry se retourna vivement du côté de Ron. Venait-il de dire ce qu'il pensait? Euh...un souvenir troublant fit surface. En fait, ce n'était pas réellement un souvenir mais plutôt une absence de souvenir. Il était complètement incapable de se rappeller Hermione à part quelques fois où il...avait été assez...méchant avec elle. Dans les quelques souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle, elle lui faisait plutôt penser à Luna Lovegood. Excepté que cette dernière faisait un peu exprès pour s'attirer les moqueries tandis qu'Hermione ne faisait rien pour mériter se traitement. Le train se mit en marche.

- Ron. S'il n'y a plus de place, on pourrait peut-être la laisser s'installer –Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Harry lui pila sur le pied- sur le banc en face et nous sur l'autre. Tu n'aura pas à lui parler.

Hermione regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds. Elle ne se serait jamais attendu à ça de lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas après tout.

« Oh! Je vois. Ils veulent me faire un coup je suis sûre. » pensa-t-elle. »

- Inquiète toi pas. On ne et fera pas de coup, dit Harry en voyant le regard suspicieux de son amie.

« Mmm...ouais. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix d'accepter son offre. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione posa sa valise dans le filet, ce qui arracha une exclamation à peine retenue de Ron. Décidément il n'était pas plus subtil qu'avant. Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et Hermione s'assit à côté de la cage d'Hedwige, qui la regarda de ses grands yeux d'ambre. Un silence lourd tomba sur les trois sorciers. Silence qui n'était rompu que par les soupir de Ron et les reniflements d'Hermione qui, de toute évidence se retenait pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant le dédain de Ron.

A/N : Dsl. J'ai eu plein d'examen cette semaine et je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir, alors je vous donne ce que j'ai de fait. J'essairai de publier la suite le plus tôt possible, lorsque j'aurai du temps, car ça brasse pas mal autour de moi, tant à l'école qu'ailleurs. Dsl Lilith de te faire attendre.

Shadows ; - )


	6. Chapitre 5 B: L'année du Serpent

Voici la suite de mon 5e chapitre comme promis!!!

_Réponse aux rewiews :_

Lilith : Eh non! Ça ne sera plus pareil sans Hermione. Mais n'oublie pas que Harry non plus n'est plus pareil et que ça pourrait tout changer.

Onarluca : Merci de ton encouragement!!! Ça fait plaisir.

Chapitre 5 : L'année du serpent (suite de Hogwarts! Hogwarts!) 

- Ça fait drôle d'être en 6e année, lâcha Harry pour rompre le silence.

- Oui, ça me fait...

- Il t'a pas parlé Granger! grogna Ron.

Hermione rebaissa la tête et regretta amèrement d'avoir répondu à Harry.

- Je ne visait personne en particulier.

Ron le regarda du même air que sa mère l'avait regardé tout l'été. Le genre d'air qui veut dire : « Aurais-tu consommé un philtre de confusion récemment » ou bien « Il faut absolument que je te présente mon cousin. Il travaille comme guérisseur à Ste-Mangouste ». Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'œil au paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux pour la sixième année. Pour la centième fois depuis deux mois, il se demandait s'il allait un jour réussir à s'adapter à tous ces changements. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa place à la personne que Harry détestait le plus : Draco Malefoy. Il avait l'air encore plus arrogant et plus méprisant qu'avant et il était toujours flanqué de ses gorilles de compagnie.

- Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Potter?

- Malefoy! Dégage!

Ron se tourna vivement vers Harry. Il avait l'expression de quelqu'un qui voyait son meilleur ami mourir. Hermione aussi le regardait avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise.

« Qu 'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?! » pensa Harry.

Malefoy aussi avait l'air supris par la réplique de Harry, mais son expression redevint méprisante assez rapidement.

- Ça va aller cette fois mais ne recommence pas! avertit Malefoy avant de quitter le compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'en prendre à lui, demanda Ron complètement paniqué. C'est dangereux de menacer le fils de...de..._lui_.

- Lucius Malefoy? s'interrogea Harry.

La réaction de Ron et Hermione fut instantanée et presque aussi pire que s'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort.

- Ne dit pas le nom de ce...ce...cet homme!!! cria Ron bouillant de rage.

Le visage d'Hermione avait soudain perdu sa couleur rosée de tout à l'heure et était devenu livide et regardait Harry avec une expression épouvantée.

- Plus personne ne prononce son nom depuis...qu'il a...tué...McGonagall, dit Hermione qui s'était mise à sangloter.

Tout revint en tête à Harry et un grand vide s'installa en lui. Il avait toujours considéré McGonagall comme une sorcière redoutable et inébranlabe qui serait toujours là, solide. Après tout, elle a survécu l'année dernière à l'attaque d'Ombrage et ses Aurors. Tout les détails lui revinrent en tête assez rapidement. Les Mangemorts débarquant chez McGonagall à Édimbourg le 16 juillet et l'attaquant lâchement pendant son sommeil. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de saisir sa baguette avant que Malefoy lui envoie le sortilège fatal. Faisant partie de l'Ordre, Voldemort a voulu s'en débarasser. Combien d'autres étaient morts dans les quinze dernières années? Trop.

- Harry, tu es tout pâle, s'inquiéta Ron. Assis toi mon vieux.

- Non, ça va, je...

Une douleur soudaine le pris à la tête et il s'évanoui avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était couché sur la banquette avec Ron, Hermione et une femme qu'il reconnu comme étant la femme du chariot à friandises. Son ami le regardait avec inquiétude et Hermione était encore sur le bord des larmes.

- Enfin vous reprenez vos esprits. Mangez, ça vous fera du bien, dit la femme en lui tendant une barre de chocolat.

- Harry! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu tombé? demanda Ron

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu un mal de tête soudain et puis plus rien. J'ai passé combien de temps dans les pommes.

- Au moins une heure, d'ailleurs nous allons bientôt arriver à Hogwarts, dit Hermione visiblement soulagée de voir qu'il était mieux.

Harry enfila sa robe de sorcier par-dessus ses vêtements. Il était encore un peu tremblant et sa tête était toujours douloureuse mais il n'en mot à Ron. Pendant qu'il attachait sa cape, le train commença à décélérer et Harry tomba sur le siège en perdant l'équilibre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta devant la gare de Hogsmeade et les portes de tous les compartiment s'ouvrrent pour laisser débarquer les étudiants sur le quai embrumé. Le traditionnel « Par-ici les première années » retentit et les nouveau élèves affluèrent vers la masse imposante d'Hagrid. Harry fut tenté de lui envoyer la main mais il pensa soudainement que peut-être était-il moins proche de lui ici. Harry, Ron et même Hermione se dirigèrent vers une diligence et embarquèrent. Aussitôt la porte refermée sur les jeunes, le Sombral, maintenant invisible aux yeux de Harry, mena son fardeau à la porte en chêne de Hogwarts. Harry fut heureux de constater que le château était toujours le même que dans son souvenir. Lordqu'il furent entrés dans la Grande Salle, Harry remarqua les mêmes quatres longues tables qu'à l'habitude et, balayant du regard la table des professeurs, reamrqua deux nouvelles têtes. Le premier, un homme assez grand, cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus assis à la droite de Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi une femme assise à la place que Rogue occupe habituelle. Une belle femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraude...Lily Evans! C'est sa mère la prof de potions. Harry comprit rapidement ce que ça voulait dire...Rogue n'était pas professeur ici. Un sourire fendit son visage et Lily, pensant qu'il lui était destiné, le lui rendit. Il n'aurait plus à endurer Rogue. Enfin une bonne nouvelle! Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Dumbledore se leva et invita les premières années à ce placer devant le traditionnel tabouret à trois pattes sur lequel était déposé le vieux Choipeau.

- McGonagall, Chloé! dit Dumbledore d'un voix forte, remplaçant la défunte McGonagall.

Après un instant de réflexion, le vieux chapeau s'écria :

- Gryffondor!

Un hourra retentit à la table des cette maison.

- Dotmerlov, Holly!

- Serpentard!

- Ether, Nicola!

- Serpentard.

Nicola fut acceuilli par une salve d'applaudissement.

- Goyle, Karol-Ann!

- Serpentard!

Ron jeta un coup d'œil entendu à Harry voulant dire qu'il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'elle irait là. La répartition se poursuivit et Harry eut la drôle d'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup de nouveaux Serpentard comparativement au nombre de nouveaux dans les autres maisons.

- Timms, Agatha!

- Serpentard!

- Valery, Karen!

- Serpentard!

Lily se leva et ramassa le tabouret et le choipeau pour les amener dans un pièce à côté. Dumbledore se releva et débita son discours de début d'année.

- Bienvenue à tout le monde et tout spécialement aux nouveaux qui découvrent notre belle école. Un nouvel enseigant fait son entrée cette année au poste (la voix de Dumbledore faiblit et laissait paraître son émotion) de...de professeur de Métamorphose. D'ailleurs, je voudrais vous demander d'observer une minute de silence à la mémoire de Minerva McGonagall qui a brillamant dévoué sa vie à la matière qu'elle aime et à combattre le mal.

Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il fut bientôt imité par la quasi-totalité de la salle (devinez qui ne l'a pas fait). Harry entendit les sanglots étouffés d'une première année assise en face de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la dénommée Chloé McGonagall. Ce devait être la petite-fille de son ancien professeur. Hermione qui était assise à côté d'elle et lui pris le bras pour la consoler. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers elle et lui fit un léger sourire, contente d'être réconfortée par quelqu'un. Harry remarqua que Dumbeldore avait ouvert les yeux et fixait la jeune fille qui sanglottait dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Chloé ne sait pas qu'elle a affaire avec une folle, murmura Ron.

- Ron! Arrête donc de la traiter comme une moins que rien! répondit sèchement Harry.

- Que le festin commence! s'écria Dumbledore faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Aussitôt le repas terminé, tout le monde se dirigea vers les dortoirs tout en parlant de ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant l'été ou bien des évènements des derniers temps donc la mort de McGonagall. En fait, c'était le principal sujet de conversation parmis les sorciers d'origine Moldue étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment accès au monde des sorciers. Le commentaire général était que c'était tout simplement scandaleux la façom que Malefoy l'avait attaquée.

- _Minerve_! dit Harry au portrait de la grosse dame.

- Tout le monde est tellement gentil ici et la façon qu'il ont d'honorer ma grand-mère me touche vraiment, dit Chloé à Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas laché depuis le souper. J'aurais aimé l'avoir comme professeur.

Harry monta directement à son dortoir qu'il partageait avec Ron, Seamus, Dean et un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas du nom de William Arnolds. Après s'être mis en pyjama et enlevé la bouillotte entre les drap, il se glissa dans son lit et s'endormit avant même que Ron se mette à ronfler.

A/N : C'était mon 5e chapitre que j'ai enfin pu terminer au son de Good Charlotte. Dsl de vous avoir fait attendre mais ça valait la peine pour étudier mes examens! Tk! Mon prochain chap va venir lundi prochain, j'ai congé jeudi après-midi alors je vais l'écrire à ce moment là.

tlm

Shadows ; - )


	7. 6Un amour impossible

Salut!!! Ma période d'examen est enfin finie, j'ai eu mon bulletin et c'est super bon et Fanfiction est enfin opérationnel donc voici mon chapitre qui est très court mais qui en dit long. N'oubliez-pas que vous pouvez m'envoyer des idées. Qui sait? Ça pourrait changer les raisons du passé…

* * *

Réponses aux rewiews

Lilith : Merci beaucoup beaucoup! Je te sers la suite des bizarreries de Harry ! Même si cette fois, ce n'est pas lui la vedette du chapitre… : - P

Onarluca : Merci de continuer à me lire et de m'envoyer des encouragements ; - D

Electra : Ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais pas eu de rewiews de nouvelles personnes! Alors je te dit : Merci!!! de ton rewiew et j'espère que tu continuera d'aimer!!! : - )

Greg : Eh! Ça fait un petit bout de temps! Merci de ton rewiew et bonne lecture!!! ; - )

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry est pas à moi....

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un amour impossible

Depuis le retour à l'école, Hermione était, comme à son habitude plongée dans la lecture de divers bouquins dont le sujet était à l'étude des ASPIC. Il fallait qu'elle les réussisse pour devenir guérisseuse. Elle voulait aider les gens et c'était un métier qui allait lui permettre de le faire. Elle prit sa pile de livre pour les monter à son dortoir mais il se retrouvèrent bien vite éparpillés par terre. Le jeune qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune et qui était la cause de la chute des livres se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à les ramasser.

- Euh…me…merci, dit timidement Hermione.

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à les transporter? demanda le jeune homme.

- Euh…je vais dans le…le dortoir. Les garçons ne peuvent pas y entrer à cause d'un sort un peu vieillot, dit Hermione presque sur un ton d'excuses.

« C'est bien dommage qu'il ne puissent pas entrer! » pensa Hermione.

- Bon, eh bien! À tantôt au cours de potions.

Soupirant, Hermione monta les escaliers avec ses livres et les déposa dans sa grande malle et se jeta sur son lit. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle en était sûr. Jamais un grand joueur de Quidditch comme lui n'aimerait être avec une…une…je-sais-tout comme elle. Pourtant, il s'est montré tellement gentil depuis la rentrée. Soupirant encore une fois, elle se leva lorsque la cloche sonna. Elle prit son grimoire de potion et descendit au cachot où le professeur Snape donnait ses cours. C'était de loin, le prof qu'elle aimait le moins. Il était toujours si antipathique et sec. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde était arrivé tôt pour avoir une bonne place. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule place.

- Miss Granger! Avez-vous besoin d'une carte pour trouver votre place ou êtes-vous en mesure de la trouver par vous-même? demanda Rogue avec la même hargne que d'habitude.

Hermione ne répondit même pas et se dirigea vers sa place à côté de Ron Weasley. Lorsque celui-ci vit qui il aurait comme deuxième coéquipière il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Si il pouvait être comme…

- Harry? chuchota Ron. Est-que tu peux échanger de place avec moi? Ça ne me tente pas d'être à côté de Madame-Je-Sais-Tout-Mieux-Que-Tout-Le-Monde.

Harry regarda et vit Herminone à côté de Ron qui ouvrait déjà ses livres, les larmes aux yeux, Elle avait probablement entendu comment Ron l'avait appellée. Il accepta la demande de Ron pensant qu'il valait meiux pour Hermione de ne pas l'avoir à côté d'elle. C'était la première fois que Harry remarquait le manque flagrant de suptilité de Ron. Peut-être qu'il était même pire ici que là-bas.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Harry en s'assayant à côté de sa nouvelle ancienne amie.

Elle répondit tout bas et Harry ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle avait dit car elle avait baissé la tête dans sa robe de sorcier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle l'avait fait pour nee pas qu'il remarque qu'elle avait rougi.

A/N : Vu que c'est un chapitre très court, je vais essayer d'en publier un autre jeudi ou vendredi. Ça dépendra du temps que j'ai à y consacrer. Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici!

Shadows of Life


End file.
